Star Fox: Looking Back
by general whitefur
Summary: A collection of one shots in which the various characters of the Star Fox series look back on their lives. Stories written in first person. Rated T just to be safe.
1. A Kursed Lie, A Krystal Truth

A KURSED LIE, A KRYSTAL TRUTH

I sometimes wonder what it would have been like if Fox and I had met a different way. If we had met somewhere other than at the top of the Krazoa Palace. I wonder how I would have felt about him if my first impression of him wasn't that of a striking hero saving my life. Would we still have felt the same way, would we still have felt so happy together, if we had met in some more mundane way? How would we have felt if we had met in a bar? How would we have felt if we had just bumped into each other? I wonder that, but then I remember that we didn't meet that way, and I remember the fact that Fox and I fell in love because we needed to. I don't know what my life would have been like if I had met Fox somewhere other than where I did, but I do know what my life would have ended up like if I hadn't met Fox.

By the age of eighteen I had lost everything I held dear. I had lost my world to an attack, I had lost my parents, my friends, everything. I had literally nothing left. All the wealth that my family had had was worthless now, all the things that had defined me were shaken. I was left to wander the galaxy alone, not really knowing what had happened to my people other than that they had all been killed. When you're a telepath there are certain things that can be very crippling, and one of them is the emotion of grief. Cerinians don't respond well to the death of someone they love, because when someone dies it isn't just that you don't see them anymore, it's that you don't feel them anymore. I grew up feeling the thoughts and the presence and the emotions of my sister, my parents, and any number of other people. It was a sort of quiet noise, a comforting sound, and one that once you are used to it is hard to live without. Even from a great distance you can still feel it, and when you meditate you can feel the way my people's minds interact with each other, the way they feed off of each other and give each other comfort. Death is something that happens often, and for my people the grief would be crippling without the presence of all those other minds to help mitigate it. But when my people were destroyed I had to deal with it on my own. I had to cope with total silence when I meditated. There no longer was that comforting noise, there no longer were those comforting voices. That was something I had no idea how to handle.

When it happened I didn't believe it, I denied it for months. Eventually I began to accept the fact that those voices were never coming back, but it made it no easier to live life. I felt cursed. Cursed by silence. As I wandered the galaxy I found that I couldn't trust anyone, I didn't have those comforting voices in my telepathy telling me he or she really could be trusted. I just had the accursed silence. When Cerinians are alone, truly alone as I was, we are not a trusting people. In fact we can become near paranoid. I have seen Cerinians who leave their homes for too long, who travel so far that they can't hear the voices of home anymore. They are wretched creatures, suspicious, violent, often hateful of everything they come across, jealous of people who still feel things like love and comfort, even in the limited fashion of non-telepaths. There is in fact a name that Cerinians have for such pitiable creatures: Kursed. It is a name that no one in their right mind would want, but as the years went on I began to feel it might just apply to me. I certainly tried to fight against becoming like Kurseds, I made every effort to stay the compassionate, loving, innocent person I had always been. It wasn't easy though, and there were times when I felt like I was living a lie, that I should be honest and give into the paranoia, the hatred, the despair, and become Kursed. When I heard the distress call from Sauria I investigated to prove to myself I still cared, that I could still be moved by a plea for help. Still, at the time I wasn't entirely sure whether or not the compassion was a lie, or the compassionate person I wanted to remain was the lie.

Sauria was, trying. I was trapped in a diamond above Krazoa Palace. I was sustained by the spirits there, but I had precious little to do but think. And think I did. I thought about everything that had happened, I thought about all the things that had become a part of my life over the past three years, at twenty-one I suddenly felt as if my whole life was over. Like the past twenty-one years of my life were all done, that a new life was ahead of me. The question was what would that life be like? I felt sure it would be the life of Kursed. I would be a paranoid, depressed, violent woman, lashing out against the silence in my mind, the lack of others like me, hurting anyone I could however I could. That was what I was going to be, I was going to be one of those pitiable wretches, a broken heart, and with my beauty a heartbreaker as well most likely.

Weeks passed, I became vaguely aware of someone other than Krazoa and Sharp Claw visiting the Palace. In my semi-conscious state I couldn't really tell who it was, not that it mattered. It was probably just someone who worked for the entity that had trapped me. Then finally I felt something, the Krazoa around me went from my body and then channeled out towards something. I knew what had happened, and in that one second I was certain I was to become Kursed, I had just allowed myself to be used to resurrect an evil being, there was no other fate I deserved.

Then the diamond around me disappeared, I was falling. I was going to fall either to my death or be caught by a wind lift to survive and be Kursed. Then I grabbed onto something, it was as if life itself was reaching a hand out to save me from either of those fates. I looked up and I saw him. I saw that orange and white furred fox, our eyes met, and everything shattered. All of a sudden I knew the truth, I was not Kursed, I was Krystal.

Life after that became different, more focused. I joined Star Fox, I was given a new purpose in life, to fight alongside heroes in the good fight. And I had Fox. Fox McCloud as I discovered his name was, was a man who I quickly found myself falling deeply in love with. I both looked up to him and understood him. And he seemed to understand me. As we grew closer I told him about my past, how I had lost so much, and he hadn't just sat their quietly, he had cried and said he knew how I felt. He had lost so much as well, he had lost his parents, his parents who he had loved as much as I had love my entire family, as much as I had loved my entire world.

It took us awhile but our friendship finally began to blossom into romance. I convinced him to read more, he showed me a new kind of dancing, we kissed, we made love, we did all the things I had thought would be denied to me. We did all the things that Kursed, a Kursed, would never have really done. All the joy in the world came together when he asked me to marry him. We married atop the Krazoa Palace, in front of Tricky, a legion of dinosaurs and friends, and every Krazoa in the Palace. We honeymooned on Sauria, and when we returned home to Corneria I found that I had developed a bit of a bump in my midsection. As soon as Fox and I realized what that meant Star Fox was ended, we left the defense of Lylat to other heroes, gave them a chance to shine. Nine months after our honeymoon Marcus was born. A beautiful little boy with his father's looks and my fur. Ever since we've lived happily together without a care in the world. It's a life that I thought I would never have.

All of this has taught me something, it has taught me that no matter how bad things get, they can always get better. They can always get better so long as you trust in yourself, and you remember to trust in others. My life with Fox has taught me that through all those years of self doubt, all those years where I questioned who I was to be, that Kursed was the lie and Krystal was the truth.

* * *

A/N: So that was a bit of a twist on the standard Kursed story, but I like to be different. I've found that I really do enjoy writing these introspective reflections so I think I may do more in the future, but from the perspectives of different characters. Maybe Wolf, or Bill, or heck even Panther, or maybe just every single character in Star Fox. Anyways leave a review, and if you have a certain character (non-oc) that you would really like to see one of these for tell me in the review. I really just need something to get me back into writing, and I really enjoy writing these. Until next time...

-general whitefur


	2. Fox, Books, and Fairy Tale Endings

A/N: I've been wanting to write something fluffy of late since Blood Feud tends to be more serious and less fluffy romance and so here is my response. I got inspired when I saw a picture of a fox carrying a stack of books taller than he is and the idea flowed from there. Well read on, and please let me know what you think!

-general whitefur

* * *

Books. I never really read books when I was younger. I always thought there was something better I could do with my time. I could go out and run around, or more often than not I could sit down and watch TV. Books, they just seemed uninteresting. I mean why read a book when the movie had explosions and stuff and you didn't have the make an effort? Well, now I read books. And I read a lot of them. Why don't I tell you why?

You see books have words in them, and I know that's painfully obvious, but bare with me. Books have words, and words are important. I used to think that the only thing that mattered were your actions, the only thing that mattered was doing things. It mattered more if you did something special than if you said something special. And besides everyone always said to me "Words are easy, actions are hard." I don't believe a word of that anymore. You know why? Because those words are easy to say, and I know better now.

But I guess I've kind of gotten away from the point. Books. I read them now even though I didn't used to, and why do I do that? Well because she likes to read books, and so she introduced me to them. Oh, I suppose I should tell you who she is. Well her name is Krystal, and a more lovely blue vixen, since she is indeed blue, I have never seen. We met five years ago while I was on a mission to save a world of dinosaurs in peril. Apparently saving a world wasn't enough, I had to save a damsel in distress too. I'll be honest and say when I found out about that part of the mission I was less than enthusiastic. I mean a planet was falling apart, I couldn't afford to just go off and try and save a stranger I had never met and who for all I knew was some ugly sharpclaw. Maybe I should have read more books when I was little. If I had I might have put two and two together that on those rarest of occasions where a damsel is trapped and in distress she is always the most beautiful thing anyone will lay eyes on. Don't ask me why, all I know is it's true.

In the end though I did save her, and when I first saw her...well I was smitten. There's a word I would never would have used until after I had met her, partly because I had never really been smitten like that before. They say there's some baby fox that likes to fly around and shoot you with magic arrows and that they make you fall in love with people you have no chance with. I believe it, the baby fox bit at least, no other species but vulpines would have that sort of sick sense of amusement. Seriously, foxes are like that, we have messed up senses of humor.

Well I saved her, and that little flying baby fox came along at that moment and shot me straight through the heart. I knew it had happened the moment I looked into her eyes, she was the one for me. And you know what? I swear she had that same look. Not that I ever would have believed it at the time. Either way it was turning out just like the fairy tale books you're supposed to be in love with as a cub, problem was I never really read them as a cub and so I had no idea that that was what was happening. That created certain...difficulties.

You see actions are one thing, but sometimes the actions we want to take are impossible if we don't say certain words first. You can't get into your computer if you don't put in the password, and for the sake of my point we'll count typing as saying, and you can't make an elevator go up unless you say what floor you want. Assuming it isn't an old fashioned push button one, not something I would have known about had I not started reading old books that she suggested. Ok I'll admit I'm terrible with analogies. The point though is there are certain things in the world where words are the key to your actions. A password to get into your computer is easy though, you know what the end result will be, you know you'll be looking at your background and some icons. So since you know the actions that will result the words are easy to say. Problem is sometimes you don't know what the end result will be, and that's where saying the words gets difficult.

I had a feeling I was in love with Krystal the first time I saw her floating above Krazoa Palace, trapped in that giant diamond. And every time I would go back there, release a spirit, and take one more look at her, just to reassure her I was going to save her, I got a little more sure. But it was the moment our eyes met that I knew beyond the shadow of a doubt, I am in love with Krystal. I should have said something, should have asked her on a date, should have asked her to talk, should have said anything to let her know I was interested. Problem was, I didn't. I was afraid to. There were a lot of actions I wanted to take with her, and don't be gross. I wanted to see a movie with her, I wanted to take her out to dinner, I wanted to go dancing with her, share a sunset together, so many things I wanted to do. But I couldn't. Why? Because I couldn't get out the words I needed to say. I was too terrified of what might come next. I was too afraid she wouldn't feel the same way, or that she wouldn't think the time was right. I was afraid of every little negative possibility, and I was in love with her.

I read a book once, after we got married three years ago. My friend and ex Fara Phoenix gave it to me as a wedding gift. It was a very old first edition of a story that even Miyu Lynx, the most prolific reader I have ever known, had no idea existed. It was called, "A Fox and A Vixen." It sounds like a generic name, and apparently there are about a thousand books in the Corneria Library database with a title either the same or similar. But this one was different. It was an old fairy tale about a peasant fox who saves a noble vixen and then falls in love with her. After I had read it I realized why Fara had given it to me, because it was the story of Krystal and I told just with different names by a writer from over a century ago. I treasure that book because it has a happy ending, because in the end even though the fox lad is a peasant with no riches, with no great estate to his name he eventually has the courage to ask the noble vixen's father if he can marry her. And her father says "Yes, because you saved my daughter, and because there is no one else she would ever be happier with." Fortunately for everyone involved they don't live in poverty, he is made a noble through the marriage and gets a wonderful estate, but that isn't the point. I never would have thought I had a shot with Krystal. I mean she is a noble vixen, ten generations of nobility to her blood. She is also more beautiful than anyone in the universe, she is more kindhearted than anyone I have ever met, more innocent than anyone could ever claim to be, and me? I was worse than a peasant, I was some mercenary who killed people for a living. See? No chance.

I wish Fara had given me that book as soon as I had met Krystal, or even before, because then maybe it wouldn't have taken so long. It wasn't until a year after we met, not until we had finally faced death together against the Aparoids that I realize I needed to say those words. That I had to have the courage to say those words, the words that I guarantee will stick in your throat when you have to say them to the person of your dreams, "I love you."

When I said them I was ready for her to just say, "How sweet, but I really just want to be friends." I was fully ready for that rejection. It didn't come, instead I felt her kissing me. That feeling is one I will never forget. All the romance books, even the ones I read together in bed with Krystal, I'll let your imagination feast on that one, tell you the first kiss you ever have is the one you remember. I don't remember my first kiss, if it was in college or high school, or whenever. But I will always remember what it felt like the first time Krystal kissed me. It was like everything in the world was right, like everything was finally where it needed to be. It was perfect.

After that we went on dates, we shared sunsets and moonlit nights, I introduced her to swing dancing and rock and roll, and she introduced me to books. To be honest I think the swing dancing took the most with her, and me, well I started reading so much I burned a hole in my bank account every time I saw a bookstore. Krystal says I'm trying to make up for all the years spent not reading, and I believe her. I certainly read books I never would have expected, I've even cried over a few romance novels. You can never tell anyone that by the way, I had something in my eye as far anyone, especially Falco, is concerned. I suppose I like the romance books because it's something that Krystal likes to read together. The words in there are things we relate to, we relate to being afraid to tell your love how you feel, because we were both like that. Not anymore though, we've probably said the words "I love you" in all their different forms a million times by now. It may have gotten easier, but those words never fail to make my heart flutter just the tiniest bit. That's because they're true, and because they mean my story, my book, my life, has a very, very happy ending.


	3. Lynx Lynx Lynx

A/N: Hullo everybody! This story is from the perspective of Miyu Lynx and I've tried a slightly different style than the last two. To be specific I've tried to make it seem a bit more like she is actually talking to the reader, so don't be freaked out if it sounds that way, it's supposed to. Go ahead and tell me what you think of this one, and I'll be doing more in the future, maybe Wolf next. Now read on!

LYNX LYNX LYNX

I grew up an only child. An only child of two parents who were also only children and who had never really had the good life they wanted me to have. Certainly they weren't abused as kittens, but they had grown up in hard times. Because of that they had a singular commitment that their child, me, Miyu Lynx, would never have to worry about where the next meal came from or if we were going to keep the house and be able to pay the bills. So I grew up well, I didn't worry too much, I did good in school, so well that I actually skipped freshman year of high school, and went on to have plenty of great friends. But in my life there were two things that I never seemed to have, two things that my parents weren't able to give me, a sibling, and romance. The first not for lack of trying, and the second...well eww, I don't even want to think about that.

To be fair most of my friends, if not all of them, didn't have siblings, Fox didn't even have a mother. They never seemed bothered by it though, well except one. Fay Spaniel was an only child and hated it as much as I did, naturally she and I gravitated towards one another. We grew close, almost got romantic, and then settled on sisters in spirit if not in name. There is no one I'm closer to than Fay, not even Fox, and that's saying something since I share almost everything with Fox. I suppose you could say that Fox and I have almost the same deal as Fay and I. So I didn't get a sister from my parents, but I certainly found one.

Still, there was never romance. In high school I was a bit of a tomboy, I could be as much aggressive as sweet, but I was very shy in the end. Sure I had crushes, but I never pursued them, not after one particularly ill advised one blew up in my face on Valentine's day. I will never forget how terrible it felt when I saw the boy I was after throw away my card, sure he didn't know I was there, but I still cried for weeks. It was a good thing I had Fay at that point, not to mention Katt, Fara, and the boys, all of which, including Slippy, offered to beat him up for me. I didn't let them, that didn't seem like it would solve anything, and I didn't want them getting in trouble on my account.

So, high school ended with me being valedictorian and nothing else. Still a virgin, still hadn't even been kissed. College was a little better, I got kissed, even had one or two little illicit adventures that a certain someone in my life loves hearing about, but there was no romance there. There was no commitment, no "I love you's" from anyone, nothing. So I decided after I got my first degree to go adventuring for a little while.

I was a good pilot, even good in combat, so I went mercenary. I took an odd job here or there, convoy duty, taking out a little nest of pirates, that sort of thing. It was exciting and it helped me ignore my desires better than text books ever did, but then life conspired to send someone familiar my way. I ran into Fox McCloud for the first time in over a year while on a mission, a mission he had also been contracted for. It did not go over well with me, I didn't like it being thrown in my face that there were people actually more qualified for this type of work then me. So we had a fight and not long after I found myself in his hotel room spreading my legs and loving every inch of that fox. I still do, just in a different way now. And if you think sex after a fight is unusual, well you don't know me. I've had fights just for the joy of making up. Don't judge me, it's just the way I am sometimes.

We finished the mission and split the fee, but we didn't go our separate ways just yet. I never officially joined Star Fox but I stayed close to Fox for about a year. There was a lot of physical desire involved in that decision, but ultimately that was all there really was, a lustful feeling. When things cooled down we started to get much closer, and he's close enough now I feel like I even have a bit of an older brother at times. Fox is really sweet, don't let anyone tell you otherwise.

After that I stopped flying and shooting for a living and used the money I had made to go back to school. I soon found a love for genetics and medicine, and I've been told I'm a genius when it comes to base pair sequences and nucleotides and all that jazz. By the time I was about twenty eight I had a doctorate and a position at Corneria Medical, but that desire for adventure soon returned.

I took a leave of absence from my work and headed off to hang around with Star Fox for a little while. And that was where that second and only other thing I wanted, romance, finally fell right into my lap, or maybe it was my lap into his. Ugh I'm sorry, sometimes I sound like my husband. So, who was the dashing man who came into my life and gave me the romance I was seeking? You'll never believe it, Panther Caroso.

Panther Caroso was a man I knew a bit about from reputation. He was part of Star Wolf, and he had fought the Aparoids, even dazzled a few people with his aerial moves. I had also heard he was a flirt, promiscuous, and handsome as all get out. I agree on all of those counts, though he has certainly become happily monogamous, I made sure of that.

I don't know that it was love at first sight with us, but I know I felt something, and he said the same. Whether by that he means he felt a certain stiffness he won't say, I don't mind much, we were in love by the end of our first date and that was all that mattered. I've been asked on more than one occasion, even on my wedding day, how did you fall in love with him? I fell in love with him because Panther was a man who paid attention to me, and who still pays attention to me, and I'm sure will pay attention to me until the day I die. And he was a man who I felt romance with, with Fox and the few others I had been intimate with it had always been lust, and while I certainly have that with Panther, I also love him dearly. I suppose I can't exactly explain what it is that drew us together, but it may very well be that Panther and I never really felt so different. We both needed someone special in our lives, and we just happened to meet each other in the right place at the right time.

Ever since I met him I've been happy, fulfilled, and even pregnant once. Wolf says I'm an amazing woman, or to quote him "Any woman who can make Panther Caroso want to settle down, buy a house, and have kittens is more woman than I could ever handle." I could say the same thing about Wolf's wife, but I appreciate the sentiment all the same. Finding the man of your dreams isn't always easy, and it can take awhile, and more often than not he isn't who you expect him to be at first, but if he's the right one, he'll grow into it. Panther certainly did, now if you'll excuse me, Panther and I were staying home tonight, and I'd like to make sure my daughter isn't an only child.


	4. The Wolf and the Fox

The Wolf and the Fox

It was about a year after the end of the war with the Aparoids, me and the rest of Star Wolf had been laying low, and I finally got some time to think. I thought about a lot of things, the life of Wolf O'Donnell, my life, has been nothing if not eventful. From the time I was eighteen and already a pilot my life had been a rollercoaster, but there has always been one part of my life that I couldn't live without, Fox.

Fox and I, we never used to get along. It was always a pissing fight over territory for us. When we were young we could fight over some pretty stupid stuff, we once almost broke each other's noses over getting a date for a middle school dance. Neither of us got that particular girl by the way. I suppose though that that little spat in middle school pretty much describes our entire relationship for years. If one of us was ahead the only thing the other could think of was getting even, the problem for me was, Fox was always ahead. He always had preferential treatment whether he liked it or not, his dad being the leader of Star Fox had quite a bit to do with that. I hated him for it. It seemed like he was given whatever I had to work for. It might not have been true, but it felt like it. Things came easy to him, flying, shooting, he was even better than me in academics, ain't that sad? Doubly so when you realize neither of us are the academic sort. It didn't matter though, Fox was always the one who was ahead. Even after his dad died.

When James McCloud died it seemed like everyone on Corneria was hurt, and it seemed like everyone in the entire galaxy was doing everything they could to help his son Fox. That year wasn't so great for me either. I lost an eye in combat that year, I got very little sympathy. I mean all I had taken from me was half my vision, and I had never even known my parents, Fox had lost his father, and Corneria had lost a hero. Well, come to think of it there was one person who came to see me when I lost my eye, and I don't think he's ever told anyone, neither have I. Fox came to see me. It was one of the few moments in those first thirty or so years of our lives that one of us actually tried to help the other. And uh...I was touched. I would never admit to it, but it meant a lot. I suppose not enough though, a few months later I was creating Star Wolf, and I was fighting Fox. I was fighting to prove that I had it in me to get past my loss, I suppose he was fighting for almost the same reason, though at the time it just seemed like he was trying to get all the glory and be the hero. And become a hero he certainly did.

After the Lylat Wars we only saw each other every once in awhile, and mostly we saw each other's ships, traded an insult or two, and he would win the petty little dogfight I always started. Each one of those fights served to remind me that I was still trying to get even, and Fox, he was always getting ahead. Maybe I should have realized right then that this little rivalry of ours was not something either of us was going to win, me because Fox always managed to beat me, and Fox, because Fox didn't want to win. I should have ended it right there, thrown in the towel, said enough was enough, but I didn't, Fox was still doing something I hated, he was winning, and it was worse because I knew deep down he wasn't even trying.

Then the Aparoids came along. The Aparoids, that war, changed a lot of things for a lot of people. It was the first time Lylat hadn't been fighting itself, the first time the Cornerians and Venomians, and every other rival in Lylat had to come together just for the hope of survival. It was also the first time I bit the bullet and fought alongside Star Fox. It was out of necessity mind you, I knew that if anyone was going to make it so we could win this it would be Fox; and Panther would not shut up about wanting to impress Krystal, he failed miserably as I recall.

So for the short duration of that bloody war I fought alongside Fox, I even saved his life. I told him I did it because "If anyone is going to tan your hide it'll be me." I think a lot of people who have heard that in the bars and the cafes think it meant I was the one who would kill Fox, even Fox probably thought that. It didn't though. It meant nobody was going to kill Fox. Nobody. I didn't want to admit it at the time but...Fox means a lot to me. Too much for my own comfort at the time.

After the war with the Aparoids, after we crushed those genocidal bugs once and for all, I had a lot of time to think. I wanted to take Star Wolf on one last mission, and I did. We teamed up with Star Fox and took the biggest Lylatian crime syndicate down a notch or two. Panther even fell in love. After that I knew the team was finished, Leon had been wanting to drift his own way for awhile, and Panther wanted to settle down and actually have a relationship with Miyu. So I let them do that, we all kept our Wolfens, but there was no Star Wolf.

Where did that leave me though? All my life I had been Fox McCloud's rival, and he had always kept me in check, always kept me humble. Well it turned out that not long after Star Wolf ended so did Star Fox. Fox and Krystal were finally getting married, and me, I was just sitting alone in a nice apartment living off a retirement fund that wouldn't go dry for generations. And I was making a decision. I wanted to see Fox get married, don't ask why, I just did, but I knew he would never let me go the way things stood between us, I can't say that I blame him. Of course the thing that really stung was that Panther had already gotten an invitation. Panther. Panther Caroso was invited to Fox and Krystal's wedding. Provided he brought Miyu of course. Either way, it felt wrong for me not to be there. So I did what I had to, and I have to admit, I had been wanting to do it ever since he came to me in the hospital after I lost my eye. I had just always done my best to forget about it.

A week before the wedding I called Fox and asked if I could see him. He hesitated on the phone and I felt sure that he would say no. I was wrong, he said yes. So we met at his house, Krystal wasn't there. We sat down and I asked him if he remembered that day in the hospital, he told me it was hard to forget. We talked about a lot of things, but ultimately there was only one thing I wanted to say. So I said, "Fox, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Did you ever, for even the briefest moment, feel like you loved me?"  
It stopped him dead cold. My own heart was beating so hard I thought it would burst. Then he said, "Once. That day in the hospital. It was over the moment I left though."

Yep. That was it. "In that case maybe you should know, you weren't the only one. It scared the hell out of me, but I thought you should know."

He was silent for a moment, then "Wolf. I'm sorry about everything that happened between us. If the Aparoids taught us anything it's that if we work together we really are unstoppable."

That made me smile, things might go better than I had thought. "I agree." I stuck out my hand and said, "Can we call it done? And say friends?"

He shook my hand, and a week later I was in a suit and almost crying at his wedding. Not that I would ever tell anyone that. It's been years since that day, and it still feels strange when I see Fox and realize we're friends. It feels good though. And I have plenty to thank him for, he introduced me to my wife.

I suppose I should tell you what I was trying to say, and it's this: A lot of times it's the people that you've felt closest to in your life that you push away. It's not always for the same reasons, but it always happens. I know there was a brief moment where Fox almost pushed away Krystal, fortunately he wasn't that stupid. But Fox and I pushed each other away, and then finally stopped doing that. A lot of people thought it was the rivalry that was a part of us, that without it we wouldn't be the same, it wasn't. It was the fact that, for no more than a few minutes of awkward conversation in a hospital room Fox and I loved each other. It may have evaporated the moment he left, but it was there, and that's the thing that truly connects us. That's why I saved his life against the Aparoids, and that's why ultimately we overcame whatever animosity we had for each other and laid the past to rest.

* * *

A/N: This one was from the heart I have to say. Fox and Wolf feels. All that said I really would appreciate knowing what you guys thought of it, so leave a review! I'm not entirely sure who I'm going to do next, so that is added incentive for you to review and tell me who you would like to see next the most! Let me know!

-general whitefur


	5. Life of a Fennec

Life of a Fennec

Growing up rich had its pros and cons. The pros of having a father worth close to a hundred billion dollars was the fact that I didn't have to worry about money. My parents never fought about money spent in the traditional sense, though sometimes they fought over the best investment ideas. Those fights though tended to be more spirited debates about the merits of various companies and start ups. Another pro was living in a big house with land, having awesome cars, planes, spaceships, by age sixteen I had a veritable fleet at my disposal. My first car was more my first car as well as my first air borne vehicle. But life wasn't always perfect in moneyville.

You see both of my parents were new money, new money that remembered not having money, and though they spoiled me shamelessly for things like birthdays and Christmas, they made sure I grew up with a more normal middle class upbringing. So I did not go to a fancy public school, nor was I ever waited on by an army of servants, my mom cooked dinner, and my dad drove me to and from school. I loved him for driving me to school and back, even if he had to go back to his corporate headquarters to work it meant he always saw me twice a day, and he always greeted me with a smile and a conversation, or oldies music. I loved both. Though the worst con of being rich came at school.

When you go to a school for middle and sometimes lower income kids and you happen to be the girl with a father worth more money than everyone at the school combined it can be a little awkward. Actually that's a bit of understatement, some kids were just plain mean. I went through most of middle school with very few actual friends. I didn't have big birthday parties or anything, and I tended to be called things like "Big ears big money." Yuck, middle school kids have the worst imaginations when it comes to nicknames, I mean they're just plain bad at it. And they always manage to hurt. That one especially. My middle school didn't have a ton of fennecs, in fact I was the only one until eighth grade, that meant I usually felt very self-conscious about my rather large ears. And the big money, well just like my ears that too was an accident of birth. Being called that nickname took its toll, along with all the other ones I don't care to repeat or remember. A lot of times I got into my dad's care sniffling, even outright crying. It was hard for me as a thirteen year old girl to be picked on for what I was, an upper class fennec with big ears. Still I always had my parents, and a plethora of stuffed toys to go home and cuddle with until I felt better. When I was out of middle school both my parents agreed to send me to a high school in a different town so that I wouldn't run into anyone from middle school. High school was where things actually got interesting.

My first day of freshman year I met an orange furred fox and a cocky blue feathered avian who always seemed to be looking over his shoulder. The fox, whose name was Fox McCloud, was probably at that point one of the cutest boys I had ever met. He was always blushing around girls, scratching behind his neck, oh was he cute in those days. The bird, Falco, was apparently his best friend, Falco was also seemingly terrified of a girl he had known since he was a toddler named Katt Monroe. The reasons for this fear was something he stubbornly refused to admit, though it was clear after I met Katt that the two had a mutual attraction, and one that throughout high school resulted in them either being head over heels in love or mortal enemies. But that's a story for one of them to tell.

For the first two years, freshman and sophomore, I was lucky enough to have Fox, Katt, Falco, and a toad named Slippy who was the biggest nerd I have ever met, as friends. We were always together, me and Fox especially. Did I mention how cute I thought he was back then? Yes. Ok. Well over the summer between sophomore and junior year Fox and I began dating. It was so very typical for teenagers, we were constantly hanging around each other, sneaking kisses whenever we could, and eventually going a little further. But a lady doesn't talk about that. Well then again my husband will tell me I've never really been a lady, despite the fact that I have the title. So by the end of junior year Fox and I were meeting together for little sexual adventures. But by that next summer we ended it, I had my eyes on someone else, and Fox, well Fox was more concerned with me being happy then continuing to be available for physical relations. He's a nice boy. Who was that someone else? Boniface Whitefur.

Boniface Whitefur had come to our school during junior year, and he, like me, really had no good reason to be there. Boniface was rich, his family was rich, and his family unlike mine had been rich for generations. They were part of that old landed aristocracy, all of them former military, and worth millions to my billions. Still he was even more out of place than me. Being a lordling as I called him he had a distinctly noble upper class accent, he said things differently, at one point he was trying to tell us something and we kept joking around until he said, "If you would please cease in your frivolities so that I can speak." And he just did things differently. He was a real gentleman. And he was cute. Yes I have a thing about the guys I like being cute, sorry. By senior year we were dating, and when we went on to the Cornerian Defense Academy, him as a command officer and me as an engineer and pilot, we started getting much more serious. I eventually went to meet his family. Now that was an experience that I have to say I just can't do justice to here. Either way after that I was certain I wanted to marry him.

We both graduated the Academy after four years, him with a commission to the _Bradbury_ as a lieutenant and second tactical officer, and me...well I won't say how I did it but I managed to convince the right people to put me on the same ship in the engineering department. We went to stay at a cabin my father owned in the Blue Mountains before we shipped off. We spent a week there and I, in quite unladylike fashion, was about ready to propose marriage to him. He saved us both the embarrassment when on the last day he pulled out a ring and asked me to marry him. I said more or less what you might expect, a yes punctuated with a pounce that brought us both to the ground with my hands quickly ripping off his clothes. Both Fox and Bonny have remarked that I have at times had some dominance issues in that regard. Bonny thinks it's fun though so who cares?

After that we spent about two years being engaged, our careers didn't give us much time off. Boniface especially, he was too busy rising through the ranks. When we did get married he was first officer of the _Bradbury_, another two years after that he was captain of a new ship, the _Corneria's Pride. _Still he always found time for our marriage, if not children. We lived very happily in a good sized and expensive flat in Corneria City. But eventually the subject of children did come up again.

We were both part of a noble family now, and children were expected. I wanted them, and I knew that he did as well, he was always just so busy, and he didn't want to be an absent father. On my twenty seventh birthday though I finally put my foot down and said, "Bonny all I want from you for this birthday is a pregnancy. Got it?"

He looked at me with that shocked noble look when the woman says something like that. Then he just smiled, told everyone to leave, grabbed me and carried me to the bedroom. Nine months later James Whitefur was born.

James is now six years old, with his father's white fur and ears only a bit less tall than mine. He has also developed a wonderful friendship with Fox and Krystal's son Marcus, and Falco and Katt's adopted son Aaron. Bonny for his part has kept his promise of spending as much time as possible with his son, he's taken on reduced duties at Cornerian Central Command, with the blessing of general Peppy Hare I might add, and has begun to take on some of the duties of running the estate that he is set to inherit fully in a few years.

I suppose you're expecting me to tell you something meaningful. Let me see...Hmm I'm sure there's something. Ok here it is, when I look back at my life I can see that it was pretty damn good compared to most others. I always had everything I needed, everything I wanted, but I still had those formative years where not everything was that great. Big money big ears and all that. I guess what I'm trying to say is don't assume that because someone is rich or well off, or because they have a good family, that they don't have problems, or that they aren't going to feel bad about things. Trust me when people started calling me those names and avoiding me because of it I felt horrible. More than once I screamed at my parents asking them why they had to be rich. Still though, I'm glad they sent me to normal schools, if they hadn't I wouldn't have met Fox, or Falco, or Whitefur. In the end I suppose I just want to say stick through it, the good and the bad, people are always going to find something they don't like about you, but there will always be people who will accept you, and those are the people who matter. Now I suppose I'll sign off, Marcus and James seem to be throwing Aaron in the air to see if he can fly. Don't worry they aren't being mean really, Aaron is the one who thinks he can fly. I'll have to have a word with Falco about crushing the little falcon's dreams before he breaks his beak. Ah babysitting.

* * *

A/N: So I decided to do Fara, as the above story clearly indicates, mainly for the reason that I wanted to write something about one of the girls of Star Fox, and who among us doesn't love those lovely ladies? Though I would also like to give a deserved shout out to KS Reynard whose new one shot _In Loving Memory,_ a part of his_ Regret and Resolution _collection, had a bit of Fara in it, after reading it I was thinking "Ok now I have to do something with Fara." So thank you very much. Up next will probably be Falco since I am in the process of writing his story. As always though if you have a character in particular you would like to see let me know, I plan to write one of these for all the characters if I can, but it helps establish the most desired ones when you guys let me know. So please leave a review, tell me what you think, and tell me who you would like to see next.

-general whitefur


	6. Panther Caroso Speaks

Panther Caroso Speaks

Everyone has sex right? Everyone has the insatiable urge to be physical with someone, that desire to take part in that most intimate of acts, right? Right. I suppose that perhaps for me the urge was stronger than it was in the people around me. I've heard it many times, "Panther Caroso, he's just a flirt. All he wants is to get into your pants. You should probably stay away from him." And you know, it hurts.

Now there is something few people would have ever thought I would say. I am not one to admit weakness very often, but every once in awhile I feel the need to open up, to say how I truly feel. Now is one of those times.

When I was growing up I had a father who never married. He was a panther with a black coat, same as me, and he was very much the way I was through a great deal of my life, promiscuous. I never knew my mother, though I always thought she was just one of my father's conquests that went a little too far. So when I grew up I grew up seeing not a mother and father committed to each other, but a father who came back to the house many nights with a different female. I never really thought about it that much, it was the way my father was, he loved me, he didn't abuse me, he did take care of me, but he never let me have a mother. He raised me on the idea that to be a man was to have the ability to conquer women, so that's what I did. I lost my virginity by age fifteen, not the earliest in the universe, but certainly not the latest or healthiest.

Frankly I don't remember the name of the girl who was my first, and I'm certain I had had better lovers since, but you see contrary to what some might say it has always bothered me. My father would always tell me "Love is a trap, fuck her and move on, don't get attached." To me at age fifteen with my hormones raging it sounded like sage advice, in fact it sounded like the best thing a father could tell me, go out and have sex. I suppose I never really recognized the sadness in his eyes or the bitterness in his voice when he said it. It was not a healthy way to be a teenager, and I was lucky I never ended up like my father with a child I hadn't meant to have. I was lucky enough that my father had had the heart to take care of me after that. Still, at age fifteen, and for more than a decade after that, I lived by my father's philosophy, have sex and move on. Women were conquests, and no sense staying around afterwards. Once you tire of them find some way to get rid of them. And if they're hurt, well it was the risk they took. My father was a rather selfish man when it came to women, and he taught me to be the same. I was the same.

Eventually I moved out of my father's house, went on to flight school, I had always loved the idea of piloting, and my father had approved saying "Girls love a flyboy." Turns out he was right, it seemed whenever I told women I could fly a jet, fly in space, they were ready to take me to bed. And these were women who expected no attachment, how could it have been more perfect? It would have been perfect if not the for the fact that, well, I was not my father. I was his son to be sure, but I wasn't exactly like him. Whatever I had gotten from my mother was always nagging at me that somehow this wasn't right, that I shouldn't treat women as disposable pleasures. I tended to silence that voice. Wouldn't you when faced with an attractive woman who wanted nothing more than to go to bed with you?

By the age of twenty six I met Wolf O'Donnell. He had seen me fly and asked if I wanted to become a part of Star Wolf. How could I refuse? I enjoyed combat, the rush I felt when I was dodging plasma bolts in a star fighter, and the Wolfen was a fine ship, the chance to get inside one of those was more than I could hope to resist.

I flew with Star Wolf, but more than that I got to know my team leader. Wolf was man who, despite a bit of a temper and tendency to hold a grudge, had a very strict sense of honor. And it extended through his whole life, he found my ways with women...distasteful. Well certainly he didn't mind a bit of a tumble with a willing female now and again, but it seemed my appetite, and my as he described it "Manipulative." ways of getting girls, or more than one girl, into bed were something he couldn't stand. He told me so, on more than one occasion. Wolf did something for me that I will always owe him for, he made me think, and he made me listen to that little voice in my head that told me "This is wrong."

It didn't stop me from pursuing females, but it did at least temper my judgment, and it did at least make me start to consider their feelings as well as my own desires. For instance I stopped my habit of convincing women to cheat on their significant others, and if you find me disgusting because of that former habit you are not alone, it certainly makes me feel disgusted. But I had always been taught that women were a conquest, and the more difficult the more worth it. Women with a commitment are always more difficult.

Eventually as part of Star Wolf I ran into Star Fox. It was at Sargasso, and I will never forget how embarrassed I was when Fox McCloud not only defeated me in combat, but actually took me out first. Then I had the pleasure of meeting Krystal, not face to face, but I heard her voice, saw her, and she was every bit the piece of exotic beauty I had expected her to be. To say that I wanted her was an understatement. At the time I had no idea about her feelings for Fox, or the fact that those feelings went both ways. So I pursued her, and unsuccessfully. I sometimes look back and am embarrassed by my constant attempts to win Krystal, she was not the girl for me, and I certainly didn't deserve her. No, she deserved someone who would want her for more than just a chance to feel every inch of her body, she deserved Fox.

It was during another encounter with Star Fox that I was to meet a woman who would change me utterly. Miyu Lynx was a beautiful woman, my same age, twenty eight, and when I first saw her, well I had a feeling that was more than just the stiffness of desire. I actually wanted to know her. During that mission I took every opportunity to get to know her, and every time I saw her I began to wonder, "Panther, are you falling in love?" I suppose I was, and you know why? Because I was lonely.

It is true that I could fill me bed whenever I wanted, I never had an empty bed unless I specifically decided I would, but that doesn't mean I didn't desire more out of life. You see it was about the time I met Krystal, just before in fact, that I began to really challenge my assumptions.

Wolf had just met a woman whom he would date for the better part of a year. He talked about her almost endlessly at times, endlessly for him that is, and I could tell how much he liked her. The fact that this same woman would eventually break his heart was irrelevant at the time. Though honestly seeing a man like him heartbroken over a woman reminded me just how unfeeling and uncaring I could be with women. I am ashamed to admit I became quite jealous. I would never admit it, but I was beginning to wonder if I really had it in me to live life the way my father had. There comes a time in every man's life where going out the local bar and picking up a female just isn't realistic anymore. And that meant that if I continued the way I was going I would likely end up having more nights alone than I cared to imagine.

As my pursuit of Krystal proved more and more futile I began to worry that I didn't have it in me to win over a woman, that I didn't have it in me to make a woman see that I could be more than just a one night stand. That I wanted to be more than just a one night stand. Then of course I met Miyu.

Miyu was unique, she seemed to have the same problem I did, she lacked romance. But for her it was not from lack of trying, it was because she had tendency to fall for men like me, men only looking for a night of sex and nothing else. And she had fallen in love with me, that was obvious, and I had fallen in love with her. The first time we made love was the first time in years that little voice in the back of my head wasn't telling me it was wrong, it was telling me it was right. I soon discovered that it meant Miyu was the most wonderful lover I had ever had. I found that as we got to know each other the attraction didn't fade, it grew stronger, stronger to the point where every time I saw her it was practically euphoria, and when she wasn't around all I wanted was for her to come back. A year of that and I broke down, I asked her to marry me, to spend the rest of her life with me. When she said yes I practically fainted I was so shocked, I had honestly thought she would say no.

Much to my surprise my father came to my wedding. After I had left we had grown apart a bit, it wasn't practical for me to go see him often, and he had no desire to get in the way of my life. When I spoke to him after the ceremony he had told me how happy he was for me, and he also told me about my mother. As I said I had always assumed she had just been one of his conquests that had accidentally produced me. I was wrong. My father, the incorrigible ladies man, the one who had taught me to treat women like they were for pleasure and nothing else, had only become that way after my mother had died. My mother had died, she had died in a car crash when my father had been driving, and he had coped with the anger and the grief by projecting an image of being liberated, by being able to bed more women than he could count. Perhaps not the most common method of coping with the death of a loved one, but perhaps one that made sense considering who my father was, and who I was. I had coped with my own loneliness much the same way until I met Miyu. Miyu once said "You and your father were never alone, and that's why you were always so lonely." I believe her, but I'm not lonely anymore, I have Miyu, and we have kittens, one born and another on the way. And you know who's going to babysit for both? Grandpa Caroso. Well when Miyu's parents can't. I was shocked when he offered, but neither Miyu or I could really say no. He had always been a good father with me, as good as he could be, and he was by his own admission past the age where he would be bringing girls back. It's a real treat to see how happy he looks when our kitten Sebastian starts to crawl along his shoulders. But I suppose I should give you something to think about, I can't just talk endlessly, as much as I would like to. Ask Miyu, I'm talkative.

All throughout my years, as a kitten, a teenager, a man, I took my father as a role model. I was promiscuous, unfeeling towards the women in my life, and I will admit outright sexist at times. People who are like that though, there's always a reason. For my father it was losing my mother, who he said was the woman he would have married if she hadn't died. It made me realize how much he cared for her when he told me that more often than not while he had all those other women he was really thinking of my mother. Of course I acted the way I did because it was the way my father acted, and the way he told me I should act. He was bitter, and I took on the symptoms of his bitterness since he was my father and I looked up to him. In the end though I changed myself, and me changing changed my father, that and age, but trust me people can change. And don't discount the ladies man at a party or in your life, more often than not and whether he'll admit it or not, he is probably the loneliest person there. My father certainly was, and I certainly was, but all it took was a little love from the right person for me, and a son who rebuilt the distended bridges for him, to finally have a happy and full life.

* * *

A/N: I realize I said that Falco would be next, but I stumbled up on this one for Panther that I had started and now that I've finished it I felt the need to share it. Panther is generally portrayed as a one dimensional and incorrigible ladies man, a stereotype I subscribed to until recently when I started thinking more about why he would be like that, and what would lead to his dramatic change and his falling in love with Miyu. Either way this was is what he told me. Falco will probably be up Thursday after my Wednesday update of Blood Feud. His story contains a minor reference to Blood Feud that would however sort of ruin the next chapter, so for those of you who are reading both I decided to wait a day longer to post his. Well all that said I hope you enjoyed this one shot, it was less humorous than the others to be sure, and it is the longest, fitting since Panther is very talkative. Leave a review if you can as I would love to know what you think!

-general whitefur


	7. Little Man

Little Man

Little man, that was Katt's nickname for me almost since I met her. That's a long time, I mean we met on a playground when we were five. I still remember that day, we were in a sandbox and she stole my plastic shovel, I asked for it back, she said no, I reached for it, she clobbered me, and I cried. Come on I was five, you would have cried too. Naturally I ran to my parents, then her parents ran over, I got my shovel back, and I stuck my tongue out at her. She just looked at me and said, "Little man."

At age five it wasn't all that big a deal, I mean I was five and she was calling me some sort of man, better than sport or bud or kid. So after that I found out we were in kindergarten together, she called me that for the first few months, I don't think she even knew my real name. I never corrected her, oddly enough I was happy so long as she was paying attention to me. Though yes eventually she learned my real name, I think it was during a show and tell or something like that, I don't actually remember.

Katt and I were friends for a long time, all through elementary and middle school, but things changed in high school. You see if there is one thing that people, especially guys are, in high school it's hormone charged. I was no different. Neither were Fox or Bill, Fara or Fay, Miyu or, as gross as it is, Slippy. The thing that was different about Katt and I though was the way we handled it. Most of them just bemoaned a lack of action and satisfaction, they were all pretty shy around people other than each other, Katt and I though? Well we took steps in the directions our hormones told us too. It was in high school and later the Academy where Fox and I really became each other's wingmen. When we flew I was on his wing, but when we partied or went out with girls, he was on mine. Fox had this unerring capacity for monogamy and a dead set stance against one night stands with people he hadn't known more than a few hours. So more often than not he was the designated driver, and the one who sat around attracting attention but not doing anything about it. I on the other hand was more than likely going to end up in bed with the first girl I could find who wanted it. Whether or not that was Katt was irrelevant. My hormones were in charge more than they should have been. That led to hurt feelings on both sides.

Katt and I got serious mostly after graduation, sure we had fooled around a little before, but this was the first time we were in an actual relationship. It was while we were at the Academy, and after no more than three months I fucked up royally. I don't even remember the name of the girl but off went the pants and before I knew it I was looking at a very angry Katt Monroe. At the time I was young, I was eighteen when it happened, and I was also a grade A dickhead. So when she confronted me about it I lied, when she told me how she knew I shrugged and said, "Whatever. It's not a big deal." Mistake number one.

To Katt that was a huge deal, she had thought we were being true to each other this time. The fact that she was so hurt should have said something to me, that she really did care about me as much as I knew I cared about her, but I was too macho for it to. I made it as obvious as I could to her that I didn't care, but I also said I wouldn't end it unless she did and she just said, "Fine." I ignored the trembling lip and the hurt and anger in her eyes at the time. I don't know how but I did. Next thing I knew I got a text message from her at midnight, it was a picture of her and some lion, just the faces, and it read, "Guess who I'm in bed with asshole."

I was pissed. I confronted her about it, we had a big fight, she clobbered me, and it was over. I had cheated, so Katt cheated right back. It's a Katt thing, she's as stubborn and petty as I am, just slightly better at hiding it. If you do something to her that she doesn't like she will get you back. After all that we didn't talk too much anymore, something I know bothered me a lot, not that I would have ever said anything. I never voiced my feelings back then.

Not too long after that Fox's dad died and I was at his side in Star Fox. A year after that Fox, me, Slippy, and Peppy were fighting Andross. Those were tough days, Fox was pretty single minded in his desire for revenge, something I understand, and I meanwhile was focused entirely on improving my flying. Didn't want to get shot down after all. When we got to my old homeworld of Zoness, a world I had been born on though I spent most of my life on Corneria, I ran into Katt again. She swooped into help out, and when the mission was over she was gone. We barely exchanged more than a few words, but hearing that voice...hearing that voice again was nice.

There were a few more chance meetings over the years, at one point I was working alongside her with the Hotrodders. But none of that lasted, Katt was always with someone else and I was always too busy hiding the fact that all I really wanted was to be with her. It wasn't until a bit after the Aparoids that the two of us finally started seeing each other again.

The team had just come back from a big mission, first contact gone bad, and...well we were done with it. Fox and Krystal wanted to start a life together, get married and have kids. For them it happened pretty darn quick. It seemed at the time that the moment we hit the ground on Corneria Fox was asking Krystal to marry her. A month after the ceremony, just as they were fresh from the honeymoon, Fox was buying a house and Krystal was developing a baby bump. Slippy was off to the Research and Development section of Argus Phoenix's space dynamics, and me? I was sitting alone in my flat with nothing to do. That's when Katt called.

Katt called and asked if I wanted to meet up and talk. I said yes, I had nothing better to do. We had a nice long talk and agreed to work on our friendship, she was dating a lion at that point. Yeah she has a thing for big cats, especially chiseled lions. Sometimes I wonder if she does it because she knows that for all my own muscle I'll always look like a skinny bird compared to them. Just another way to get under my feathers.

Eventually she got to the point where she trusted me enough that she gave me the spare key to her apartment. We had been meeting and talking for a while, and apparently she didn't want to give the key to her boyfriend, soon as she said that the alarms went off in my head that they weren't doing well. I didn't say anything though, I know Katt, she's just like me, she would have glared and said, "None of you business. And we're fine." And that would be it.

One day though I had to go to her apartment to pick something up, I had left my beak shiner there on my last visit, and before I knew it she was pouncing me. I ended up on the floor with her on top of me and one thing led to another. When we were done she told me she was breaking up with her boyfriend and that she wanted to give our relationship another try. I couldn't have been happier. A year later I popped the question. A month after that we adopted a one year old blue feathered falcon named Aaron. He's four now, best friends with Fox and Krystal and Whitefur and Fara's kids, and a real bundle of joy when he isn't trying to fly. We keep the door to our balcony locked whenever we aren't in the same room, he's adventurous and utterly convinced that if he falls from high enough he'll catch a thermal and fly up in the air like the birdies in his kids books do. Katt told me it's my job to break that dream. Poor kid, I'll teach him to fly like his dad one day to make it up to him.

I suppose there is one thing that I've learned from looking back on my life. It's that being a stubborn idiot, being too macho to admit your feelings, it doesn't help you in life, it makes things worse. Katt and I were something of the same deal, and while Fox and Krystal get the attention for being afraid to tell each other their feelings, what Katt and I get are the eye roles since we just didn't want to give the other the satisfaction of admitting it first. But ever since I admitted to Katt that I had loved her all those years and she said the same my life has been sunshine and roses. So while Fox and Krystal will tell you not to be afraid to tell someone how you feel, I'm going to tell you not to be a stubborn idiot and refuse to admit it just to spite the other person. Spite is never worth it, love though? Love is everything in the end. Everything.

* * *

A/N: So I guess I set the bar pretty darn high with Panther judging from what you guys have said, so if this one is a bit underwhelming...well blame Panther since he just had one heck of a story to tell. That being said I would still love to know what you guys think of this one so leave that review. I am not entirely certain who I will be doing next, though a female character is likely since this is the second male character I've done this week and I like writing for the female characters a bit more sometimes.

-general whitefur


End file.
